


Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me

by orphan_account



Series: A Softer Epilogue [1]
Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everyone Is Gay, Lila's a lesbian, M/M, ok this is the first in a one shot series, the embodiment of "we deserve a softer epilogue"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kell and Holland fall in love like falling sleep, slowly then all at once.





	Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me

Kell is unsure of why Holland is so willing to die. He knows Holland’s life had been an unrelenting nightmare, but that’s over now.

“I was born there, and I’ll die there,” Holland says quietly as they walk to the point in Red London that connects with the Silver wood.

Kell is… heartbroken. After everything Holland gave, after all, they’ve been through, he doesn’t want this to be the end of their friendship. Kell looks into Holland’s two bright green eyes and asks, “If there was a way for you to live, I would find it, and I would help you bring the magic back to your world.”

Holland’s smile is rueful, “Osaron took everything, there is no way.”

Kell sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “Holland, please.”

“I’m done granting wishes, let me go home.”

Kell steps foreword and hugs Holland, “You will always be my friend, in life and in death.”

Holland actually hugs him back… and for just a moment too long Kell holds on.

They separate after a long moment and Kell says the words that will bring an end to everything, “As Travars.”

They walk through to the other side and they’re in the Silver Wood.

Holland begins walking into the forest, presumably to find a comfortable place to die, but Kell grabs his wrist and slides on an antari ring.

Something happens then that Kell has a hard time processing. The world of White London flooded with color. The icy mist in the silver wood cleared, Holland’s hair turned black (instead of white), and they looked at each other, ice blue eyes to milky green.

Holland smiled for the first time since Tanya died.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos/fangirling is much appreciated!


End file.
